


Firenze Heard a Sound

by Dragon_Master_Lizzy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Centaurs, M/M, Pegasus - Freeform, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:59:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Master_Lizzy/pseuds/Dragon_Master_Lizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know the story of how Voldemort, AKA Tom Riddle, came to Godric's Hollow and killed James and Lily Potter, but failed to kill their son, Harry James Potter.<br/>But what if Lily Evans married someone other than James Potter?<br/>What if Harry had been 5 years old when his parents were killed, rather than 18 months old?<br/>What if the scene where Firenze the centaur save Harry in the Forbidden Forest had happened differently?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firenze Heard a Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Talking = "Hello."  
> Thinking = (in italics) 'Hello.'  
> Large space between 2 paragraphs indicates a POV change.  
> Ex:  
> Harry thought (in italics) 'Wow.'
> 
>  
> 
> Firenze thought (in italics) 'He's beautiful.'

Firenze heard a sound. It was a quiet sound, almost like leaves blowing across the ground, yet this sound was different. He realized that it was more like the sound of Death’s cloak blowing in the wind. Fearing the worst, he started towards the foreboding sound. There he found a young boy who was being confronted by a shadowy form. Thinking quickly, Firenze leapt over the boy and thudded onto the ground, startling both figures. A moment later, when the shadowy form was out of sight, Firenze addressed the boy. “You are Harry Potter are you not?” A look of distaste flashed on the boy’s face, but then his eyes widened, presumably from the shock of seeing a centaur, and he gave a stuttered confirmation.

 

 

Harry was startled by an impressive figure, and apparently so was the wraith-like form, for it fled immediately. When he turned to the figure, he realized it – no, not it, he, for it was definitely the voice of a male – had asked him if he was Harry Potter. A grimace of distaste at his name flashed across his face, but then his eyes widened as he studied the other male. The half-man, half-horse, ‘ _a centaur’_ , he realized, was the most handsome male he’d ever laid eyes on. Then Harry remembered that the centaur was waiting for an answer, so he replied “Y…yes, I am,” ‘ _But I wish I wasn’t._ ’ he added mentally. Having been curious of the other’s name since he’d first heard that wonderful voice, Harry asked “and, if I may, who are you?” But then he began to panic silently, fearing that he had displeased the elder male by saying more than was asked of him.

 

 

The boy, _‘Harry’_ he thought, asked him who he was and Firenze was about to answer when the smaller male suddenly ducked his head and began to shake slightly, though the shaking was ever so slight he was barely able to notice it, much less a human. He was confused at _Harry’s_ behavior, until it hit him, the boy was afraid because he spoke out of turn. Firenze frowned slightly, wondering _‘Just what has been done to him to make him so afraid like this’_.

“My name is Firenze.” He added as calmly as he could, trying to soothe the boy’s panic. When he saw no change, Firenze frowned slightly and stepped closer to Harry, who just started to shake harder. His expression softening, Firenze reached and gently grasped the boy’s chin and tilted it up. But as soon as their eyes met, Harry gasped softly, whispered something, and fainted. Firenze just barely managed to stop him from falling when he realizes what the smaller male had whispered – he’d said _‘Mate’_. The centaur frowned in thought, but then he understood. Harry wasn’t totally human, thus he had a soul mate, and he himself was Harry’s mate. As he lifted the boy up he wondered _‘what is he?’_

Firenze began to carry his newfound mate to his home in the forest, but then he remembered that Harry still attended Hogwarts. He would have to speak to the headmaster at some point, but he wasn’t sure he trusted the man not to try and take his Harry from him. So he called out “Fawkes” and in a brilliant flash of red and gold, the phoenix appeared. “Would you please bring Severus and Minerva to my home once I’ve made sure Harry is okay? Make sure Albus doesn’t find out though.” The bird trilled happily and disappeared in a burst of fire.

After the phoenix disappeared, Firenze hurried towards his clearing so he could make sure Harry was alright. When he reached his destination, he looked around and saw nothing out of place, so he entered his house. Seating himself and laying Harry down on his bed, which was basically a big, flat nest, he looked around for a moment and realized he’d need to adapt his house to his mate’s needs. Tuning back to the smaller male, Firenze said “Wake up, my dear Harry.” and smiled when his mate rubbed his eyes and yawned, looking absolutely adorable. When he was sure Harry was fully alert, he said “Harry, if it’s alright, I’d like you to remove your clothing so I can confirm that you are alright with my own eyes.”


End file.
